Coming Home
by 18lzytwner
Summary: A follow up story to "Heartache". Mon-El gets sucked into the portal - can they save him and bring him back or will their efforts just lead to more heartbreak? Kara/Mon-El and Alex/Maggie. COMPLETE 10-17-17!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've had requests to continue "** _Heartache"_ **and while I wasn't intending to, something hit me today that I couldn't ignore. I hope you like it. I have added** _"Heartache"_ **to the beginning so you don't have to find the oneshot. Thank you to all who read and reviewed** _"Heartache"_ **.**

* * *

 **Coming Home**

By 18lzytwner

 _Preface (Original Heartache Oneshot)_

 _It had been a long day as she slid the key into the lock at her apartment. Despite being a Kryptonian, everything hurt, even though she barely felt a thing all day. Sliding the door open, she plopped her keys down on the table near the door and out of habit started to say,_

 _"Mon-El, I'm…" she caught herself in time but still the emptiness of the apartment loomed before her. He wasn't here, he never would be again. She had done this and now what was once a home was just a place she was living._

 _Heaving a sigh, she closed the door and set her purse down. There was no motivation to do anything and so she made her way to the couch but stopped short. Everywhere she looked there was a reminder of the man that had been forced back into the cold of space. Deciding she couldn't stay, she turned right back around and grabbed her keys and her purse._

 _Out on the street, she walked without purpose, unsure of where to go or what to turn to. Everywhere she went she was reminded of the things they had done on their days off or of people that they had saved. He had come so far in their time together. She was proud of him and knew that he could handle himself but her innate need to protect him easily overrode her pride._

 _She walked for hours and scarcely noticed as the city went to sleep for the night. Finally, she stopped and looked up. The stars seemed pretty if you didn't know what lay beyond them. Her phone rang and she didn't look at the caller ID._

 _"Hello," she half hoped it was him, knowing full well it couldn't be._

 _"You're not sleeping?" Winn asked._

 _"Neither are you," she pointed out._

 _"Well I got an alert from that beacon I put on Mon-El's ship. I thought you'd want to know," he said._

 _"What can we do?" She asked._

 _"I don't know yet but I'm heading in to see. Meet me?" Winn wondered._

 _"Of course," she nodded even though he couldn't see her. The phone call was over and that's when she noticed she'd managed to circle the city and still end back up near her apartment. Heaving a sigh, she turned and left, now more determined. Even if he had to live in a goddamn bubble, she would find a way to make sure that she got him back. Hell, she'd live in the bubble with him. Whatever it took, to mend the heart that was supposed to be unbreakable but broke anyway._

 **Chapter 1**

Kara beat Winn to DEO headquarters, which he had anticipated she would. He found her pacing around the floor, and he was surprised that she hadn't worn a hole in the hard surface. Winn motioned to the computer and she practically flew to get there.

"All right, it looks like the beacon gave its coordinates and then there was a massive jump…" Winn paused and looked at the numbers again.

"The Phantom Zone…" Kara swallowed hard.

"Maybe you should…" he didn't get the sentence out before she was gone. "Call Clark," he said to no one in particular. Heaving a sigh, he placed a call to a member of his tech team, Ricky Yao.

"Who the hell is this?" Ricky mumbled into the phone. It was still early in the morning after all.

"Winn. We're at Defcon ten. Supergirl. Mon-El. Phantom Zone," he said.

"See you in twenty!" Ricky had noticeably perked up before he disconnected the call. Winn left his seat and headed back into the room where the super uniforms were kept. He'd been working on something special for Mon-El before Rhea had showed up and now he was wondering if it was something that would help.

Since Mon-El had been forced to leave, Winn had begun to work on finding a way to bring him back to Earth. Kara tried to hide it but Winn knew she was heartbroken. It had only been a couple of weeks and the rest of the world had moved on but he knew that she hadn't or couldn't or both. Needless to say, the first chance he got he had kept an eye on the tracking beacon inside the Kryptonian ship and started working toward a cure or something that would mitigate the lead in the atmosphere. There was a time delay due to the signal needing to travel so far and he didn't want to be the one to tell Kara that Mon-El had probably been trapped in there for longer than just a few hours.

"You call anybody else?" Ricky asked as he entered the room.

"No. Supergirl is off to see Superman. We'll wait for word from them before we call anyone. In the meantime, I want to test the containment chamber and its systems. Mon-El will have to live in there until we figure out his other situation," Winn told him.

"You got it. You're in here because of the suit right?" Ricky gave him a look.

"There has to be a way for us to use it to help him not have to live in a bubble…" Winn frowned.

"The yellow sun generators. What if we infused the suit with them? He'd have to wear a helmet so he wasn't breathing in the air but he could have a rebreather and then he could walk around and not be in the bubble," Ricky suggested.

"That's a step we could take. We need to talk to Doctor Milo. He might have some insight into the yellow sun effects and lead poisoning," Winn liked where his friend was going. They buckled down and got to work.

Meanwhile, Kara landed on the balcony and found her cousin waiting for her. She looked at him for a moment and he handed her a cup of coffee.

"I heard you coming a mile away," he teased.

"It's Mon-El," she said.

"Come on in. Lois is still sleeping so let's be quiet," Clark smiled and they walked into the living room.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: A shout out to KaramelFan! Thanks for your reviews. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

"I think the best thing we can do now is wait until you have a solution. Inside the Phantom Zone, he'll remain in stasis and there won't be any need to worry about him getting into trouble. Besides after its last use, the Phantom Zone projector needs to be reprogrammed," Clark said after Kara explained the situation.

"What if we can't find a solution?" The idea had just hit her like a ton of bricks and she started to play with the pieces of fabric on her uniform between her thumb and index finger. Her cousin nodded, it was a likely possibility. They were moving into uncharted territory and it was anyone's guess on how they could save her boyfriend.

"What about calling your friends on Earth One? Barry and Cisco might have some ideas," he suggested.

"They might. Caitlin is a doctor so she might be able to help too," Kara perked up. Then she saw that Clark was making that face that he made when he was using his super-hearing.

"My phone just went off and Lois is up," he said.

"Well I better get a move on. Can you reprogram the projector?" She asked.

"I can take a look but I need to be back in time for work. Speaking of which, you'll have to be more present at yours now that Cat is back," Clark pointed out.

"Yes, I know. It is good to have her back though," his cousin smiled slightly.

"I thought I heard voices in here. Clark, you have a message from Winn. How'd he get your number?" Lois said from the doorway to the hall where the apartment bedrooms were. She tossed the phone and Clark easily caught it.

"You leave your phone back home?" He looked at Kara.

"Winn is a hacker plus my password is probably easily guessed," the blonde chuckled.

"You need to change it and Winn says that there is a robbery in progress and you need to get back before Cat eats you for breakfast. That boy has some strange sayings," Clark chuckled.

"Thanks for your help. Good to see you again Lois," Kara smiled as she headed for the balcony. She was gone in a flash and Lois shook her head.

"Trouble on the home front again?" The reporter asked.

"Yeah. Seems Kara has an easy time of finding it. Shall we get ready for work? I have to make a stop at the Fortress," Clark told her.

"Just be on time. Perry will have your ass one of these days," Lois teased. The two headed for a mutual shower, knowing it would be worth it more than just to save time.

Kara landed outside of the bank that was being robbed to find that it was starting to get busy on the streets. It was still early and the robbery at this hour seemed odd but she could hear the alarms sounding so someone was somewhere they didn't belong. Using her x-ray vision, she looked through the walls to see a large man and a three accomplices walking toward the exit. Springing into action, Kara shot through the front door and landed right in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" She asked, she could hear the sirens in the distance and knew the police were on their way.

"Yes we are," the large man leveled his gun at her.

"Come on now," Kara shook her head, expecting the usual trouble. That's when the man pulled the trigger. The bullets shot out of the gun and suddenly Kara didn't feel so good. Shaking it off, she dodged the bullets and hit the man square on the jaw. Once he went flying backwards, the others looked like they were about to wet their pants. They opened fire on her anyway trying to stop themselves from being caught. That's when she felt something dig into her skin. One of the bullets had actually managed to graze her as she dodged them. She shook her head. How had they gotten their hands on Kryptonite?

"You're surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" Came a shout from outside. The police had arrived.

"Put the weapons down guys. It'll go easier if you surrender," she tried to bluff her way out of this, knowing a direct hit could kill her. One tried to fire his gun and found it empty. He quickly dropped the gun and put up his hands. His cohorts didn't even try to fire their guns, they just dropped them. She jerked her head toward the door and they started walking. Kara scooped up the big guy like it was nothing and his accomplices hurried toward the doors – their hands up.

"Well that was easy," Maggie smirked as Supergirl exited the building and put the big guy down. Kara walked over to the detective and smiled slightly before pulling her aside.

"Can you see that Alex gets one of the weapons?" She asked.

"Why?" Maggie wanted to know.

"They somehow got their hands on Kryptonite," Kara told her.

"Oh not good. I'll do what I can. In the meantime, be careful," the detective gave her a slight smile before Supergirl took to the sky, knowing she was going to be late for work.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: A shout out to KaramelFan. Glad you liked it. Regrettably, I on;y have a short window to write but sometimes I get lucky and get a little more. Hope you like this chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

Kara arrived to work a little late and unfortunately Miss Grant was already looking for her. Setting her things down at her desk, Kara ran into her boss's office and prepared for a tongue lashing.

"Kiera, where have you been?" Cat asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I was trying to get Supergirl's reaction to the bank robbery," Kara lied.

"Oh and what did she say?" Her boss wanted to know.

"It was just another day at the office, according to her," the blonde said.

"Not very quote-worthy," Cat frowned.

"I talked to Detective Sawyer afterwards and she gave me some more information to run with," Kara quickly filled in.

"Good. Are you ok?" Miss Grant's power to change tack never ceased to amaze.

"Yes, why?" The blonde was confused.

"Well it would seem that you're bleeding through your shirt," Cat pointed to her upper arm and when Kara looked down, her shirt was soaked in blood.

"That bike messenger," she frowned.

"Those guys are such a menace. Do you need a ride to the doctor?" Now it was Kara's turn to be suspicious. Usually this would have been where Miss Grant would have ordered her to get another shirt and get back to work.

"I'll manage and I'll grab a clean shirt from home. I won't be gone long," Kara smiled and then quickly walked out of the office.

"Normal day at the bank robbery, my ass. What have you gotten yourself into Supergirl?" Miss Grant frowned as she watched her protégé go. She then picked up the phone and called her source inside the police department.

"What happened?" Alex was concerned as Kara strode into DEO headquarters. She could see the blood on her sister's shirt and knew that it couldn't be good.

"Maggie didn't tell you?" The blonde was surprised.

"I just got here," Maggie said from behind her. The detective strode in seemingly carrying nothing which made Kara frown.

"Can we get you into medical and then you can explain it all to me?" Alex asked. Kara nodded and headed right into Doctor Milo's office.

"Oh that can't be good," the middle-aged man shook his head as he saw the shirt and who was wearing it. Milo was of Greek descent and he had come to the United States as a young boy where his father had urged him to go to medical school. Needless to say, his dad had never envisioned him becoming a Doctor at Star Labs and one of the trusted few who had knowledge of Kryptonian anatomy.

"I just need some sun; apparently the bullet went a little deeper than I thought," Kara explained as she started to remove her shirt, revealing her Supergirl attire underneath. As for the shirt, it was garbage now and would have to be incinerated at the DEO so no one else could get their hands on it.

"Bullet? Kara, that's not possible," her sister said before turning to her girlfriend.

"Yes it is. I couldn't sneak out an actual weapon for you to look at but I did swipe one of these," Maggie went into her jacket pocket and produced a plastic evidence bag with a bullet in it. She made sure she had stayed in the doorway, far enough away from Kara. It looked like a standard bullet so that meant that someone had managed to refine the Kryptonite down into mixing with the jacketed lead needed for bullets.

"They somehow got their hands on Kryptonite. It was a good thing that they weren't that bright," Supergirl shook her head.

"It dug in pretty deep. You aren't in pain?" Doctor Milo wanted to know as he examined the wound around the ripped fabric. Winn had used some strong material and the rip was small enough that someone would have to really be looking for it if they didn't have the blood on it.

"To be honest, a little but nothing like when that bullet whizzed by," she admitted.

"I'm guessing you need to get back to CatCo as soon as possible right?" The doctor gave her a look and indicated for her to roll up her sleeve.

"You know Miss Grant," Kara gave him a wink.

"All right well let's try my new bandage. It's something I've been working on with the techs for flexible, portable, concentrated yellow sun rays. Luckily it seems that you have stopped bleeding on your own but a little intense sun will work magic and not leave a scar," Milo smiled at her and went to the cupboards.

"What info do you have on our bank robbers?" Alex turned to Maggie; once she was sure Kara was going to be fine.

"Well I was kind of hoping you could come down to the crime lab with me and see if you can't get a look at one of their weapons. They didn't look all that different than normal nine mils. The lab techs will be at the crime scene for a little while longer but the weapons should be down at crime lab as we inventoried them first," Maggie said.

"I'll change into something more FBI like then," Alex nodded, knowing her DEO tactical gear would stand out.

"Excellent," Maggie smiled before Alex turned to look at her sister who was standing up and helping the doctor roll her sleeve back down.

"Grab one of my shirts out of my locker. I'm glad that you're going to be ok. Maggie and I will dig into this while you're at work," the redhead promised.

"I appreciate it. Good luck," she smiled at the two before they headed out of the medical lab.

"Let me know how this works. Stay safe out there today," Milo smiled.

"I certainly will try. Though Miss Grant may try to hurt me if I don't get back to the office," Kara chuckled.

"We wouldn't want that," he said as he watched her go. He went about sending her shirt down the incinerator shaft and cleaning up. Though he wasn't alone for long.

"Doctor Milo, can we borrow you for a little bit?" Winn appeared in his doorway.

"What do you guys need?" Mile turned and smiled at them.

"Help with a little something for Supergirl and Mon-El," Ricky said.

"What happened?" Milo wanted to know.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"This is weird," Alex said as she looked over the weapon that the National City police retrieved from the bank robbery. The DEO agent snapped a few pictures and made sure to get the serial number off of it. The evidence storage locker was quiet and they were thankful the crime techs weren't back yet.

"Right? Who has the technology to infuse the bullets with Kryptonite? Also, how do they get it to not explode when it leaves the chamber?" Maggie shook her head. They had more questions than answers right now and it was frustrating.

"I have no idea but I've got our guys trying to reverse engineer it. Any chance we could talk to the guys who tried to kill my sister?" Alex wondered.

"Not a chance. She broke the one guy's jaw and the other ones clammed up and asked for a lawyer," her girlfriend heaved a sigh as they headed out of the room.

"Kara said they weren't that bright," the redhead commented.

"They aren't. They tried to shoot her and couldn't hit the broad side of a barn. I mean let's be honest, how smart do you have to be to try and shoot Supergirl?" Maggie pointed out.

"True. Even if they knew that the bullets had Kryptonite in them after the big guy's bullets failed to do anything, they should have just dropped their weapons. Do you have names on these bright bulbs?" Alex wanted to know.

"Hard to get names when they're missing their fingerprints," the detective frowned as they worked their way back to her desk.

"What?" Her girlfriend gave her a look.

"Yeah the guys who were booking them discovered that they'd burned their fingerprints off," Maggie told her.

"This is way too organized for these mutts," Alex frowned.

"Oh I agree. The problem is who would be behind this? I mean essentially Cadmus has been dismantled. Momma Luthor Crazypants is in the wind with her psycho robot but most of their facilities don't exist anymore. The large hangar with the spaceship was destroyed, Lex's storage facility blew up, and the place where they held Supergirl and Mon-El, the DEO took control of. How would they manage to find a facility to manufacture Kryptonite bullets?" Maggie asked. They had reached her desk but did not sit down. Both had work to do after all.

"Well Momma Luthor Crazypants, as you say, has too many resources. Lena hasn't been helping her but she still managed to produce that device that kicked the Daxamites off the planet," her girlfriend pointed out.

"That's why she's a Crazypants," the detective said.

"Well I won't argue with you there. I better get back and see what the team has been up to. Hopefully they can help soon. My guess is that there are more of these guys out there," Alex heaved a sigh.

"Oh I can bet on it. Now run along before people start asking questions and save those pants for later," Maggie waggled her eyebrows.

"Oh?" Alex raised an eyebrow. Her girlfriend put her hand on her butt and gave it a squeeze. The redhead blushed but then gave a quick silly salute before heading back to the DEO. Maggie smirked and plopped back down at her desk to think.

Kara sat at her desk, not focusing on her work. Her mind was light years away stuck in the Phantom Zone. Her computer bleeped and she looked at it. _Staying focused?_ It was Clark. Despite not having powers over people's minds like J'onn, she swore her cousin just knew what she was up to.

 _Oh loads_ , she typed. It didn't take long for him to respond – _It's going to be ok. Everything is all set on my end._ Kara heaved a sigh and typed – _Thanks so much. I'll keep you in the loop._ _Please do and good luck_ , he answered. Kara closed the chat window and realized her article was missing about three quarters of it. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, she quickly typed up what was missing. Then it was off to Snapper via e-mail and it was just in time too.

"Kiera!"

"Yes, Miss Grant?" Kara was up on her feet as her boss rounded the corner. She'd had an afternoon meeting in which James had been pulled into. He wasn't far behind his boss and he gave Kara a little smile.

"Is your article done?" Cat asked.

"Yes, I just sent it to Snapper," the blonde replied.

"Good, my office," Cat ordered. Kara nodded and moved around her desk to follow her into her office. James gave her the "good luck" look as she went. She gave him a slight smile and hoped that the meeting would be quick.

"What's the latest on the bank robbery?" Cat wanted to know.

"Not much to go on yet. Detective Sawyer promised me an exclusive when she had something," Kara told her.

"That shouldn't stop you from doing your own digging. Where is the caliber of reporter who blogged her article despite the consequences?" Her boss wondered.

"The bank robbery is the biggest news we've had since the Daxamites were forced out of National City," the blonde shrugged.

"It has been slow. Do some digging. Get more for your next article. I don't want to put you back on puff pieces," Cat said.

"Yes Miss Grant," Kara nodded and headed back out of the office. She must have had a weird look on her face as James pulled her aside.

"Cat's being weird isn't she?" He asked.

"Yeah something is up but part of that could be her boredom with how things have been going. The city is in the middle of rebuilding and there isn't much else going on," she admitted. That's when she heard her phone ring. Quickly she picked it up and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Lena," she said.

"Good luck," James smiled.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer. Glad to hear it. Hope you like this chapter!**

 **A/N2: Happy 4th of July to my American readers!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Hey Lena," Kara answered her phone on the way to the elevator.

"Hey yourself. How are you doing? I'm glad you finally answered," her friend said.

"I'm sorry about that. I've just been struggling…" the blonde realized that she was finally admitting it to someone out loud. The thoughts had been in her head but until now, she could have denied it.

"You were there for me and I want to be there for you but to be honest, I didn't know how. I didn't want to make it worse which is why I was hoping you'd answer your phone," Lena admitted.

"It's not your fault. I didn't know what to say," Kara told her.

"I'm not sure how it isn't my fault. I helped develop a weapon that forced your boyfriend to leave this planet. There are no words for that and certainly no Hallmark cards," the raven haired woman couldn't hide her own emotions. Kara could hear the hurt in her voice and knew that Lena was bothered by her decision. Rao knew her mother wasn't and the blonde wondered if telling Lena her secret would be better to do now rather than waiting for the secret to come out some other way.

"Can we meet for lunch tomorrow?" The blonde asked.

"Absolutely. You think you can get away from work for more than an hour?" Lena wanted to know.

"If I tell Miss Grant I'm interviewing Lena Luthor, then I think she won't ask too many questions," Kara told her.

"Why Miss Danvers, lying to your employer? I never expected such scandalous behavior from you," Lena chuckled. Despite everything, they had managed to fall back into their friendship's rhythm and it felt good.

"I'm just full of surprises. I'll send you a text when I'm leaving the office tomorrow," Kara smiled.

"I shall await the text then. Have a good night," Lena said.

"You too," with that the phone call was over and Kara walked into the elevator. The ride down was quiet but when the elevator door opened, she got a text from Alex.

 _Nothing new yet. This is going to be more difficult than we thought. As for the suit, Winn is making good progress. Doctor Milo says he thinks new bandages will help your messenger accident from this morning._ She said. The last part was code. The only problem with the suit idea is that they'd have to get Mon-El before they could test it.

 _That doesn't sound good. Good news on the suit. Barry will help with the bandages. See you tomorrow._ Kara replied as she exited the building. She hailed a cab, wanting to get back to her apartment as quick as she could without flying.

 _Be careful. See you tomorrow._ Alex told her. Kara smiled slightly as the cab drove through the streets. It didn't take long to reach her place and she paid the driver. Once upstairs, she retrieved the little device that Barry and Cisco had given her for easy transport to their Earth. She activated and then she was gone.

Kara tumbled out of the opening created by the device and landed in the middle of Star Labs. Suddenly alarms went off and froze. There was a sudden whoosh of air and Kara smiled, glad to see that Barry was there. It was only after the person stopped that she realized it wasn't Barry.

"Wally?" Kara knew he had powers but he wasn't the first one she expected to see.

"Kara. What's wrong?" He answered her question with a question.

"I need Barry's and Caitlin's help," she said. The look on Wally's face made her nervous.

"What's going on?" Cisco rushed into the room.

"Cisco! I need to talk to Barry and Caitlin," Kara said.

"Oh boy," Cisco heaved a sigh. Iris walked into through the door followed by her father Joe West. It was then that Kara realized something really serious was going on.

"Where is Barry? Caitlin? HR?" The Kryptonian gave them a look.

"Barry is in the speed force. Caitlin went Killer Frost on us and HR died," in the room walked Earth-2's Harrison Wells.

"Oh Rao," Kara couldn't believe it. Cisco gave Wells a look.

"So that's what's been going on here. What's been going on with you?" Wally tried to lighten the mood.

"Mon-El's mother tried to take over the planet. In order to save everyone and get the Daxamites to leave, we discharged lead into the atmosphere. Mon-El told me to do it. I didn't want to but it was the only way. I had to send him into space; it was the only way for him to survive," Kara slumped her shoulders. She suddenly found herself in a hug. Iris knew all too well what she was going through. They released each other and Kara smiled slightly at her.

"What can we do?" Cisco asked.

"Well the pod that he left in got sucked into the Phantom Zone. It means he's safe but he's not actually living. Basically, he's stuck in stasis. We've been working on a way to be able to bring him home to my Earth but we've been unsuccessful in finding a way to neutralize the lead in the atmosphere without a spacesuit or some kind of bubble. We have a containment unit that we could bring him into but if he can't leave it, there's no point in bringing him home. I would rather he be free to find a new life than live in a bubble," she explained.

"So you were hoping that Caitlin could develop some sort of cure?" Wally wondered.

"Maybe. I don't know. I just…" Kara heaved a sigh.

"Know that you're not as close as you'd like to be," Joe spoke up.

"Yes but you guys obviously have more going on here. Anything I can do to help?" She asked.

"On our end, I don't think so. We're still trying to figure everything out. Wally is protecting the city and we've got Wells to help us. What has Winn tried?" Cisco wanted to know. Kara reached inside her shirt and pulled off the bandage that Doctor Milo had put on her.

"A suit with these sown in. They are flexible, portable, concentrated yellow sun rays which would make it easier for me to go to work if I have any injuries that would be small enough to cover up. They came in handy today when someone tried to shoot me with Kryptonite bullets," Kara shook her head.

"That sounds like fun," Iris said.

"Oh loads. Since Daxam was a sister planet to Krypton, yellow sun rays give us our powers. Mon-El has super strength but his other powers haven't developed yet. Our guess is that more exposure to yellow sun would allow those powers to grow. So if he wears the suit for a while, its high doses of sun would help him build up an immunity to the lead but at this point, it's only a guess," the blonde explained.

"How close is Kryptonian and Daxamite DNA?" Harrison Wells finally spoke up. His silence was uncharacteristic so everyone turned to look at him.

"Fairly close. We are sister planets. Though I think Doctor Milo could offer more insight. He worked for our Star Labs before working for the DEO. He knows the most about it," Kara responded.

"Perhaps I need to meet this Doctor Milo. I have an idea but it's not exactly what you would call ethical," Wells said.

"How unethical are we talking?" Cisco gave him a look.

"Well on my Earth, there was a thought that we could cure the metahumans of their issues. The only way to do this though would be to manipulate their DNA. Change it back to the way it was – or try to. Needless to say, it failed miserably on the first few attempts. It killed the voluntary patients and the program was shut down. I always thought they were close to a solution but metahuman DNA has already been mutated. Trying to mutate it back was perhaps too ambitious. The best thing probably would have been to find a way to shut off their powers. I had been trying to work on it more in my spare time but things kept me from it. I only recently started working on it when we discovered that Caitlin was having issues," Wells filled in.

"Why didn't you say something?" Cisco demanded.

"Give everyone hope when there might not have been any? Her being Killer Frost was better than killing her. Especially since she was able to keep her powers under control with those bracelets you made," Wells said.

"Boys, I have no idea what you're talking about but how can this help?" Kara wanted to know.

"No promises but what if we could turn Daxamite DNA into Kryptonian DNA?" Wells postulated.

To Be Continued…

* * *

 _This may be uncharted territory for Supergirl but Batman Beyond put something similar into motion. With access to different Earths and different technology, I'm hoping you'll be along for the ride. :)_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Well that was loads of fun," Wells said sarcastically as he and Kara were flung out of the portal created by Cisco's contraption. Kara could tell he was a little wobbly on his feet and she helped steady him. They had landed inside DEO headquarters, near the main watch area, which was mostly deserted due to the late hour.

"Takes some getting used to, that's for sure. Thanks again for coming," she smiled.

"Thank me if it works," Wells told her.

"Kara, what are you doing here so late? Who is your friend?" Doctor Milo asked as he walked out of the lab.

"I could ask you the same question, but we need your help. Doctor Milo, this is Harrison Wells from Earth Two. He has been helping out Barry and the team back on Earth One," she told him.

"Glad to meet you," Milo extended a hand and Wells shook it.

"Impressive headquarters, I'm assuming you've been in the lab all day?" Wells got right to business.

"Winn and Ricky just left to get some pizza. Hope you're hungry. As for the lab, yes. We've almost got the suit completed and I've been doing a little side work with trying to find a cure for the lead poisoning as it were. The problem is, that a cure has to be complete and right now we don't have a process in which we can speed up healing time under a few months," Milo frowned.

"That's why Kara came to get me. I have a plan but it will only work if you have some of Mon-El's DNA on file and if you can replicate it," the Earth Two scientist told him.

"I do and we can. We ran a host of tests when he first landed on Earth. We can't get blood samples from Kryptonians or Daxamites due to their abilities but DNA just takes a cheek swab. Though now you have me curious as to why you would need it," the doctor said.

"Experimental science is always a question so we need to get to work," Wells gestured toward the lab.

"I'd love to join you but there would seem to be trouble, I must attend to," Kara smiled and then headed for the big open door, clothes coming off as she went. Down to her super suit, she was out the window in a flash. Wells shook his head as Milo went and scooped up her clothes.

"She'll be back for those. I just hope she'll be ok with those Kryptonite bullets around every time she goes out, it could be her last," the doctor said. He was obviously very concerned. Wells nodded knowing just how it felt.

Kara landed in front of the Museum of Art and took a quick scan of the building with her x-ray vision. There were four armed men inside stealing priceless pieces of artwork. They'd tripped the alarm and in the distance she could hear the National City Police on their way. Knowing that she couldn't wait and knowing that those guns could have Kryptonite bullets in them, triggered a feeling she wasn't used to, apprehension. Shaking her head, she moved up into the sky as the crew headed for the doors.

"It isn't nice to take things that aren't yours," she told them as they walked out the front door.

"Who made you boss?" One of the men lipped at her and then they opened fire. Kara dodged the bullets as best she could and as they neared her she could feel them radiating Kryptonite. She had to end this fast. Using her super breath, she tried to freeze the weapons so they'd be useless. The men scattered but she was able to get two of them. Their weapons now inoperable, they turned to run. Kara let them and turned her focus to the other two who were still shooting at her. She was able to get the third one, gluing him to his spot on the ground with her super breath and ruining his weapon. The fourth was now just running for his life, firing over his shoulder, without looking. Kara dove at him, using her super breath to try and knock him down without getting close. She succeeded and then she scooped the gun up and flung it away from her.

"Who do you work for?" Kara demanded, grabbing the man by the shirt collar and hauling him up off the ground.

"Like I'm telling you," he said. She was unused to such defiance but she figured that the bullets must be making them feel more confident.

"I can think of a few good reasons why you would," Kara said as her eyes started to glow, maybe a little scaring was necessary. Before the man could answer however, the sound of a gun being fired distracted her. She turned her head and a bullet ripped through her shoulder and into the man she was questioning, killing him. Kara let go of him and collapsed down to the pavement holding her shoulder. She looked around; unable to tell where the shot came from. By now, the police had arrived. They approached her; concerned that she was sitting down on the ground.

"Sniper!" She shouted to them. They all rushed back to the cover their vehicles provided. Another shot sounded and Kara ducked behind a trash can. The bullet wasn't aimed at them. It hit the third man who was frozen to the ground, killing him.

The pain in Kara's shoulder grew and she pressed it even harder, trying to stop the bleeding. It had slowed significantly, which was a good sign but she couldn't move with the sniper out there and the police had to be thoroughly confused, considering bullets never scared her before. Turning her head, she peered through the trash can and up into the high rise across the street from the museum. She couldn't see anything and just to test a theory, she stuck her leg out from behind the trash can. Nothing happened, so she made a break for it to the nearest police car.

"Supergirl, what's wrong?" The officer asked, noticing her shoulder was dropped lower than the other. She'd let go of it, hoping no one would notice.

"I'm a little under the weather," she lied, trying to hide her blood covered hand.

"What's going on?" A familiar voice called from the next car over. It was Maggie.

"Supergirl is in a bad way. They did something to her," the officer called over. Maggie quickly sent a text to Alex. They needed DEO assistance as soon as possible. Then she kept her head down and moved to the spot where Kara and the officer were hiding behind the car.

"Shit," Maggie cursed under her breath when she saw Kara trying to hide her shoulder wound and failing.

"Help is on the way. SWAT is sweeping the building across the street," the detective gave her a wink.

"Good. What about the other two thieves?" The blonde asked.

"They got away but we'll worry about them later. It would seem that someone was sent to clean up their mess," Maggie frowned.

"I'm getting light headed," Kara admitted, not wanting to pass out completely but struggling to stay awake. Her mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out why this bullet had hurt so much more than the other one.

"What do we do?" The officer asked, completely confused.

"We man up and do what we have to do. Help me get her into the car," Maggie barked at him. Carefully they helped her, partially stand up, and the officer then opened the door to the back of the car. Kara moved inside almost under her own steam and heaved a sigh once she was seated. Maggie leaned in and whispered,

"I got you. Alex is on her way to headquarters." Kara nodded slightly and Maggie backed up, closed the door, and got in the front seat. She revved the engine and gunned the vehicle backwards, starting the turn to face the vehicle in the right direction. Blaring the siren, she pressed the accelerator down and they headed for DEO headquarters.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer. So glad you liked it. Thanks so much for your review!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

J'onn landed at DEO headquarters after receiving a call from Doctor Milo. He'd been visiting President Olivia Marsdin in Washington where a conference was being held regarding the recent Daxamite attack and attempted takeover. When he told the President that Supergirl was in trouble, she immediately excused him. He'd skipped the actual flight and flew himself back to the DEO. Now he walked into the lab, where he found Kara unconscious in a hospital bed under intense fabricated sun rays. Alex was sitting next to the bed, holding her sister's hand. He'd seen her concerned before but this was completely different.

"How is she?" He walked over to them and asked.

"The Kryptonite in the bullet allowed it to pass through her shoulder. Once it was through, she started to heal on her own but she's drained. The bleeding has stopped and the hole is closing up thanks to Doctor Milo's new bandages," Alex said, her gaze stayed focused on Kara.

"I need a full run down of the situation and I need you at your best. We might have to catch these guys without her. I know she won't like it but if the guy had been aiming better…" J'onn trailed off.

"There's nothing wrong with the bastard's aim. He was toying with her and the guys she was chasing," Alex's face scrunched up. She was mad. She gave Kara's hand a squeeze and then stood up. The two moved out into the hallway to talk. Alex gave him all the information she could regarding what they'd found out.

"This has Cadmus written all over it," J'onn clenched his fists.

"Ordinarily, I'd agree with you but given our situation with the Daxamites, how can we be sure it isn't someone else? We've lost the cannon and we've shown that Supergirl is willing to die for National City. I wouldn't be a bit surprised if someone isn't trying to get revenge for Rhea. All the same, I've had a team trying to locate Lillian Luthor, just in case, but they haven't had any success," the redhead told him.

"How about reverse engineering the bullet?" the Martian asked.

"The tech team is close but the bigger question is how someone got their hands on Kryptonite," Alex pointed out. J'onn was about to say something when the large glass doors on the balcony of the DEO headquarters opened up.

"Winn told me to get here as quick as I could. What's going on?" Superman wanted to know. Alex didn't get a chance to open her mouth before he realized that his cousin wasn't standing with them.

"Where's Kara?" He asked. Alex quickly filled him in and both she and J'onn could see that he was very angry.

"How could this happen?" Clark gave them a look.

"We're working on it. The more I think about it, the more I think Alex is right," J'onn frowned.

"Daxamite revenge? I wouldn't put it past them. Though they can't enter the planet's atmosphere, doesn't mean they wouldn't hire someone. Kara said that Rhea had Kryptonite under her skin," Superman shook her head.

"We have to look into the possibility that they hired Cadmus to do it," the Martian heaved a sigh.

"But Cadmus helped kick them off the planet," Alex said.

"Do they know that? I mean a payday is a payday and Cadmus wouldn't turn the money down. Do you know of anyone else who could have snipers in their employ? Have equipment to burn off fingerprints?" Clark questioned.

"Too much organization for anyone else," J'onn nodded.

"Is that Kal?" They all heard Kara from the other room. Superman quickly moved into the lab and went to her.

"You like getting yourself into trouble huh?" He teased.

"You know me. Always looking for trouble," she chuckled and then regretted it, grabbing her shoulder.

"You had better rest. It's going to take a bit to recover from that," he looked at her shoulder.

"Miss Grant is going to want an explanation and I'm supposed to have lunch with Lena tomorrow," Kara said.

"Well I can distract Cat Grant," Clark chuckled.

"Yeah just don't tell Lois," his cousin smirked.

"You think Cat is dangerous. You've never seen Lois when she jealous," he laughed.

"I can imagine. Thanks for coming. I needed to see you," Kara smiled and he gave her good shoulder a squeeze.

"Alex helped keep my seat warm. Now get some sleep," Clark smiled and Kara smiled back. It didn't take much for her to fall back asleep and Superman went over to Doctor Milo. He jerked his head and the doctor followed him out of the room.

"Is the suit ready?" He asked.

"Close enough. The containment unit is ready to go," Milo said.

"Good. I'm getting Mon-El. We might need him for the investigation and for Kara," Superman told him.

"Yes, sir," Milo nodded with a smile.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Are you guys sure about this?" Mon-El asked; glad to be back on Earth but not so sure about leaving the containment unit, which had been furnished with the comforts of home, or at least a home that could fit inside a large Plexiglas box about twelve feet by twenty feet. Winn had explained all the ins and outs of both the suit and the containment unit but most of it had gone over his head.

"The suit is only temporary. Harrison and I are working on something that will be permanent," Doctor Milo didn't want to get into too many details just yet, especially if it didn't work.

"Ok. I'm guessing you guys haven't told Kara I'm back," Mon-El gave Winn and the doctor a look.

"That will be your job, but I need your help first," Superman walked into the room. Both Doctor Milo and Winn quickly left the room to get back to work, leaving them alone for the moment. Mon-El swallowed hard. If this was the "I'm the cousin and I'll beat the crap out of you if you hurt my cousin" portion of the program, he knew that Superman would kick his ass.

"Whatever you need," the Daxamite smiled slightly.

"Would any of your mother's troops try to exact revenge for her? Did they have contacts on Earth?" Clark wanted to know. They were no longer alone as J'onn walked into the room but the Daxamite was no longer concerned about who was in the room, just who wasn't.

"Ok guys now you're really scaring me. What happened after I left? Where is Kara?" Mon-El asked. Inwardly, Clark smiled. The Daxamite had already proven that he would sacrifice anything for their adopted planet and for Kara and it was good to see it hadn't changed.

"We need answers first and then I promise, we'll explain everything," J'onn spoke up.

"Her generals might try something but to be honest, this is the first time in almost thirty years that Daxam is no longer under my mother's thumb. Maybe they are enjoying their freedom? As for contacts on Earth, I can't have been the only Daxamite to first land here, but I suppose, I'm the only one left," Mon-El had a faraway look on his face like there was something else he was trying to remember but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"But they had access to Kryptonite, right?" Superman pressed.

"They did… Guys, no more screwing around. What the hell happened while I was gone? Where is Kara?" He was starting to lose his patience.

"Put the suit on and I'll explain. Clark, you had better get moving," J'onn said. The Kryptonian nodded and was about to leave when Mon-El said,

"Thank you both for bringing me back."

"Just don't make me regret it," Clark winked and left the room. He had to get to Miss Grant before she realized that Kara wasn't there.

"Yeah that doesn't make me nervous at all," the nervous laughter from the Daxamite made J'onn chuckle. He quickly went about explaining the situation. Needless to say that Mon-El wanted into that special suit as quickly as possible.

"I'm going to open the decontamination room, you come out and if you start feeling off, you run back into the unit. If I have to, I will bring Kara to you. Don't play the hero, she'll never forgive me if you do," J'onn told him as the Daxamite finished zipping up the suit.

"Trust me. She's worth dying for but I won't leave her. I never wanted to but I had no choice," Mon-El said as the Martian poked the buttons to let him out of the containment unit.

"I know and trust me she knows. She's been in a pretty bad place for a while," J'onn admitted as the door hissed and opened. Mon-El walked out of the room and stood there trying to assess his surroundings and how his body felt.

"So…" the Martian prodded.

"No feeling like my veins are full of acid," Mon-El said.

"I think we're starting off on a good foot then. Come on," J'onn jerked his head toward the room's exit and they headed out.

"How does Winn do it?" Mon-El wanted to know as they neared the lab.

"What do you mean?" The Martian asked.

"I mean he knew what size to make this thing. To the point where, other than it being a little sweaty, I'm not uncomfortable," the Daxamite was thoroughly impressed.

"He made Kara's outfit," J'onn just threw that out there.

"And I will be having a talk with him," Mon-El smirked but the smirk disappeared when he saw Kara lying on the bed in the lab. She was sleeping and Alex had fallen asleep in the chair next to her. Mon-El touched the redhead on the shoulder and she stirred. There was some confusion but then she smirked.

"You look like you should be walking on the moon," she chuckled.

"I'll take it," he chuckled back.

"Alex and I are off to see the engineers. They have something," J'onn smiled and with that the two left the room. Mon-El sat down and took Kara's hand in his. He hated to wake her but he wanted to tell her he was here, that at least part of their odyssey was over. However, he didn't have to wake her. She gave his hand a squeeze and slowly opened her eyes.

"You sound like Darth Vader," she couldn't help but laugh and unfortunately, immediately regretted it.

"I do not. Hey how'd you know it was me?" He asked.

"Yes you do and super-hearing, remember?" Kara smirked.

"I really do need to have a talk with Winn and yes, I remember," he smiled.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"You're the one who got shot. How are _you_ feeling?" Mon-El wanted to know.

"I've been better," Kara admitted.

"I know we've been over this but please tell me that you're going to take it easy. I like you in one piece," Mon-El's concern was hard to deny.

"I like me in one piece too, trust me. I did promise Lena we'd do lunch today, before all of this happened and I can't blow her off," Kara told him.

"Well maybe you need to borrow my suit while I take a shower. I'm sweating to death in this thing," he said. Kara studied his face, glad to have it back in her line of sight, but also concerned that he was looking very pale. She reached for her call button and pressed it hard – so hard that she could hear the casing cracking under her thumb.

"What's going on?" Doctor Milo asked.

"I'm a little lightheaded," Mon-El admitted.

"I'd say that's love but I'm guessing the unaccounted for sweating is the problem," Milo cracked a joke before calling for assistance.

"Get Mon-El back to the containment unit and start him on an IV drip. The suit is making him sweat too much. I'll get Winn," the doctor ordered. Quickly, the assistants whisked Mon-El away and Milo ran off to get Winn, leaving Kara alone.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Are you sure you're ok?" Lena asked. She sat across from Kara in her office. They were enjoying some Chinese food and so far light conversation, not really addressing the elephant in the room. Kara was struggling to keep herself upright, wondering if this had been a good idea.

"I got knocked down by a bike messenger yesterday and I guess he hit me harder than I thought," Kara lied. She hated to continue to lie to Lena, especially since her mother was right. Once Lena found out – however it happened – she would view it as a betrayal of the highest order and the blonde didn't want it to be like that.

"Those guys are a menace," Lena frowned.

"That's what Miss Grant said," Kara chuckled slightly.

"Well I certainly hope you're feeling better soon. Maybe you should write a piece about pedestrians and bike messengers," her friend suggested.

"Miss Grant is more interested in that robbery at the Art Gallery," Another lie since she hadn't actually seen her boss yet that day but then again it was probably true.

"I heard about that. You'd think they'd know better with Supergirl around," Lena shook her head. Kara silently thanked Maggie for not letting the whole story get out. That was the last thing she needed.

"They were probably hoping that she was busy," Kara chuckled.

"Probably. So can we cut the chitchat? You and I both know we've been avoiding what we really need to talk about," a little part of Luthor was showing.

"Not sure what else there is to say. You're sorry, I'm sorry, and until there is a way to get Mike back then there isn't much else to do," the blonde smiled.

"Well I've been thinking about that and I had my lab work up something that I think could help. Do you think Supergirl can get in touch with Mon-El? You called him Mike," Lena pointed out.

"Habit. He didn't want me to get extra attention before his mother showed up. You think you have something?" Kara perked up.

"I understand. The anti-alien sentiment has been stirred up again thanks to his mother and I thought I was the only one with a crazy mother," the raven haired woman chuckled before handing a file over to her friend.

"Yeah she was a different kind of special," the blonde admitted as she opened the file.

"That's putting it nicely. I'm not sure how it will work but we've developed a super concentrated lead poisoning cure. The lab is currently testing it on mice but given we don't have any access to Daxamite DNA or an actual person to test it on so it's hard to say how it will translate," Lena frowned.

"Well Daxam was a sister planet to Krypton so perhaps Supergirl will have some insight," It was still weird referring to herself in the third person.

"She might. Do you think she'll be able to stop by?" Her friend asked. Kara smiled and heaved a sigh. Lena looked at her confused and was about to open her mouth when Kara moved her hands up to her face and slid off her glasses pretending to be cleaning them. The raven haired girl across the desk looked at her and her eyes went wide.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do but please not here. Can you get away for a little while?" The blonde whispered.

"I…" Lena paused, there were a range of emotions bubbling under the surface and Kara couldn't place which one was plastered on her friend's face.

"Please. I know it's a lot to process. I can't keep it from you anymore. You deserve better," maybe it was the look on Kara's face or maybe it was the fact that she suddenly seemed so small but Lena nodded. Kara gave a slight smile as her friend called her car service to be downstairs in two minutes. They walked to the elevator in silence and spent the ride to Kara's apartment in silence. When they were finally inside her apartment, Lena lost it.

"How could you?!" She was seething.

"I wanted to protect you. You're a high profile person and in the beginning I didn't know how close you were to your mother…" Kara started. Lena huffed, knowing that last part was something that she understood and it hurt that the blonde was right. Her mother would have done something that she'd never forgive her for.

"We've become such good friends and I didn't want you to find out another way. I couldn't hide it anymore, especially after last night," Kara told her before sitting down at the dining table. She was getting really tired and it did not escape Lena's notice.

"What happened last night?" Her friend asked, still boiling but curious and concerned all the same. The blonde unbuttoned her shirt a little and stretched the collar over to her shoulder. She wasn't wearing her usual outfit underneath, Winn was still fixing it and so the scar that remained from her wound was slowly going away, thanks to the healing effects of the yellow sun.

"That robbery wasn't just your standard robbery was it?" Lena softened a little as Kara put her shirt back. She sat down next to her at the table.

"There was a sniper and he was using Kryptonite bullets. He used my shoulder as target practice. Luckily, I have help and was able to get away but the next time I come across him, I may not be so lucky," she admitted.

"Kryptonite bullets? So you're assuming it has something to do with my mother?" Lena's tone was accusatory on that last question.

"I can't say that I've ruled her out but as far as I know only the Daxamites had access to Kryptonite. Your mother hates my guts and now you probably feel the same way but I don't think either one of you would work with the Daxamites. Not after what they had planned for not only National City but all of Earth," Kara said.

"I'm _mad_ but I _don't_ hate your guts," the raven haired woman said.

"Your mother thought you would and to be honest, I thought you would too," Kara admitted.

"My mother knows?" Lena found that upsetting.

"She found out and rather than tell you herself she said she wanted to see your face when the truth came out," the blonde frowned.

"Sounds like Mother. Why do you trust me? I am a Luthor after all," her friend said.

"Because you're my friend," it was the simplest answer and what anger Lena had seemed to evaporate, even temporarily. There wasn't anything more to it. Kara wanted nothing from her, just her. That was something she wasn't used to.

"So how do we get Mon-El back?" The raven haired woman asked.

"Well he's already back but not exactly safe," Kara explained.

"Then we better get a move on," Lena smiled.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"She did what now?!" J'onn was not pleased when he was given the news by Clark. The two were standing on the balcony at DEO headquarters. Kara's cousin had been given a reprieve from Cat Grant when the blonde had showed up at CatCo. Kara had quickly explained that she had a lead and was just stopping by to check in. At that point, Clark had claimed he better get back to Metropolis and Kara handed him a file telling him that he'd left it on her desk. It turned out the file was Lena's lead poisoning cure workup along with a note.

"She told Lena her secret. To be honest, since Lillian already knows, I don't see the harm at this point. Lena has proven herself an ally and no friend of her mother. And she may have just solved our lead poisoning issue," Clark pointed out.

"Why has she not come back in?" J'onn just waved the thought off.

"Lena promised her a look at the actual compound that she had her scientists working on. I have to get back to Metropolis before Perry has my ass," Superman said.

"Thanks for all you've done today. Good luck," J'onn gave a slight smile and watched as Clark flew off bound for Metropolis. He moved back inside the building and gave a shout,

"Agent Danvers!" Alex came running with a file in her hands.

"What'd I do?" She asked.

"Nothing. Sorry about that. Your sister needs a good talking to but we'll deal with that later. Where are we?" J'onn wanted to know.

"All righty. Well the National City PD lab guys found a fingerprint on some of the bullets they recovered and they don't match any of the guys in custody or the dead ones. Maggie sent the file to us because the hit she did get isn't exactly someone that the police are used to handling. He claims his name is Ben Hill," she handed over the file and he opened it up.

"Has this been confirmed?" He gave her a look.

"I was about to confirm it with our resident expert," Alex admitted and the two quickly walked in the direction of the lab. There J'onn handed the file from Lena to Doctor Milo and Harrison Wells. They both promised to look into it while they continued to work on the formula for switching Mon-El's DNA to Kryptonian DNA.

The two then headed for the Daxamite's quarters and found him engrossed in yet another cooking show on the tablet that Winn had given him. He had recovered from his bout of dehydration and was trying to keep his mind off Kara's predicament with Kryptonite bullets. When he saw them coming, he set the tablet down and came up to the glass.

"Mon-El, you remember earlier when Superman asked you about other Daxamites?" J'onn asked.

"Yes…" he gave them a look.

"Does this guy look familiar?" Alex wanted to know as she pressed a picture from the file up against the Plexiglas.

"What? You think just because I was the Prince, I knew every Daxamite…" the sentence died in his throat as he focused on the picture.

"No but I'm guessing you know this one," Alex frowned.

"Do you have any idea where he is?" Mon-El asked.

"We're going to head out and look for him as soon as we finished talking to you," J'onn told him.

"My mother was many things but even she wasn't this crazy," Mon-El swallowed.

"What do you mean?" Alex gave him a look.

"Years ago, his Uncle Roxxas tried to start a war with Krypton. As you know, despite being sister planets, Daxam and Krypton never saw eye to eye. Roxxas believed that the universe would be better without them and started a campaign to try and get my parents to agree. My mother was all for destroying Krypton, as we all know, but my father knew we could not take them in battle. At the time, a war would have been very costly and the consequences would have dire should we lose. In order to quiet the talk of war before the Kryptonians found out, my father had Roxxas murdered, in a very public manner. Basically those that followed Roxxas either renounced their beliefs or made a point to stay under the radar. You have to understand, we did things very differently when I was younger and while I loved both of my parents; the way they did things was often not what Kara would call moral. At any rate, his nephew, this Ben Hill guy, disappeared not long after Roxxas was killed. I assumed he ended up like his Uncle. He was definitely forgotten by the time the planet began to be bombarded by Krypton's remains," the Daxamite explained.

"So he would have more than a grudge against your family and he certainly wouldn't take kindly to Kara," J'onn frowned.

"Yes. I wouldn't put it past him to try and reach out to my mother in her invasion attempt. Especially if he promised that he could help wipe the Kryptonians off the planet," Mon-El told them.

"He'd gain access to the Kryptonite and then should your mother's attempt fail, he could clean up the last of the Kryptonians. If she had succeeded he would have gained power in her new world order, possibly without her realizing who he was. Either way, he wins," Alex was not happy.

"Sounds about right," Mon-El heaved a sigh.

"So if we assume that this is our guy, how'd he survive the lead dispersion into the atmosphere?" J'onn wondered.

"Well he's had years being exposed to the yellow sun. Even the small amount of time that I spent here allowed me to live longer than the others. The yellow sun exposure is probably the key to solving my problem," the Daxamite said.

"Yeah we tried that remember? It made you sick enough that they could put a needle into your arm," Alex gave him a look.

"Point," Mon-El said.

"We better get on finding this guy. Get your sister back in here as fast as possible. She'll be safer here than out there in the open," J'onn told Alex. She nodded and grabbed her cell phone, having no idea just how much trouble the blonde was in at the moment.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Kara's cell phone buzzed in her pocket but she ignored it. She and Lena were heading back for the latter's car so that the former could be dropped off at CatCo. Kara had not told her about the DEO or the fact that Alex was a part of the operation. She wanted to tell her but she figured, one bombshell at a time, especially since she hadn't been able to talk any of this over with J'onn.

The blonde's phone buzzed again in her pocket and this time she knew she couldn't ignore it. She pulled it out and quickly answered it.

"Yes?" Not wanting to give away who was on the other end of the line.

"You need to come in _NOW_. We have a lead but we don't know where he is and what he's up to. Hank says it'll be safer and Mon-El is losing his mind," Alex was careful in how she worded things.

"I'm almost there," it was a lie but she had intended to slip over to the DEO once she dealt with Miss Grant.

"Better be. Stay safe," with that the call ended and Kara stuffed her phone away.

"Who was it?" Lena asked as they approached the exterior doors. Her friend was about to answer when she heard something, something that no one else around her could hear. She put a hand out to stop Lena but the raven haired woman had already started to open the door.

"Get down!" Kara grabbed her just as a bullet whizzed by them and into the wall. She pulled her friend back inside.

"What was that?" Lena was glad to have been pulled out of the path of the projectile.

"He's reloading," the blonde said.

"He's outside?" Lena's eyes went wide.

"So it would seem. I don't see any of your enemies trying to hurt you in broad daylight. He's trying to see if he can draw me out," Kara gritted her teeth before whipping out her phone and sending a group text to Alex and Maggie – _911 at Lena's office_.

"You can't go out there, especially since…" the raven haired woman trailed off. She was right of course. Kara had no super suit and no way to stop Kryptonite bullets. Before either one could say anything however, Kara heard the next shot coming and shielded Lena with her body as the shot shattered the glass of the door. The bullet embedded itself in the floor and Kara suddenly didn't feel well and fell backwards toward the shattered door. Lena threw her purse over the bullet hole in the floor before looking at her friend. She seemed a little better but the purse wasn't exactly lined with lead and it wouldn't provide much of a barrier. She pulled her away from the opening as alarms inside the L Corp headquarters went off.

"We have to get out of here. My security teams will be here soon and they can't see you like this," Lena said.

"I agree. We just need to hold out a little while longer. Maggie is only a few minutes out," Kara told her.

"Maggie?" The raven haired woman wasn't sure she remembered a Maggie. It was then that she could hear police sirens.

"The police are almost here," Lena said.

"Good. Your security is on their way, I can hear them coming. Follow their instructions and I promise we'll meet up later," Kara told her. Her friend grabbed her purse and removed the lead poisoning cure and shoved it into the blonde's purse.

"Tell Mon-El I hope this helps. Let me know you're ok as soon as you can," Lena told her.

"You've got it," Kara smiled slightly and watched as Lena started to run down the hall in the direction that security was coming. The sounds of screeching tires made the blonde turn her focus toward the shattered door. She could see Maggie and Alex inside the car and she heard more sirens in the distance. They had to get away while the getting was good.

Alex rushed out of the car and Kara stood up and stumbled out of the broken door. No shots were being fired and the further she got away from the bullet the better she felt. Alex grabbed her sister and flung open the back door of Maggie's car and they climbed inside.

"Drive!" Alex shouted.

"On it!" Maggie floored it and the car raced down the street.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

By the time they reached the DEO, Kara was her usual self. Both Alex and Maggie were glad to see it but both of them ordered her to stay at headquarters while they went out looking for Ben Hill. A tactical team, led by J'onn, was already waiting for them when they came back. Everyone made sure Kara made it into the building before they took off.

Kara made her way upstairs and found James and Winn waiting for her. They pulled her in for a hug, glad to see she was ok.

"We're heading out to help the team but we wanted to see you first," Winn told her.

"Well I appreciate that. Apparently Mon-El is climbing the walls," Kara smiled slightly.

"He wasn't the only one, trust us," James smiled at her.

"I appreciate it guys but please be very careful out there. I have no idea if body armor holds up to these bullets. I wish I was out there finding this guy," Kara was upset that she'd basically been forced to stay put. She wanted to be out there hunting this guy with every fiber of her being and everyone knew that but there were bigger consequences at stake here. One well-placed bullet and there would be no more Kara and then the world would be in danger. Especially if this Daxamite managed to kill Clark as well. Earth would become a target for invasion, since it would no longer have Kryptonian assistance. While both she and her cousin had been sent to Earth to protect each other and the planet, their demise, could lead to its destruction. Kara hated thinking like that. Earth had managed to get along without them before but that had been before it was just more than a blip on the radar in another galaxy. Now, because of their presence, Earth was on a larger stage and more exposed. The Daxamite invasion had been proof of that. If Mon-El's parents could track one transmission from halfway across space to find their son, then anyone with malice in their hearts would certainly hear of the Kryptonian demise and think the planet was ripe for the taking.

"Time to let the humans and the Martian go to work," Winn winked at her.

"We know that you want to be out there helping catch this guy. We'd love to have you out there too but we all would rather you be safe. Besides you need to read this article, I sent to Snapper. I tried to make it sound like you as much as possible," James smiled and handed her a flash drive.

"James…" Kara didn't know what to say.

"Now go see Mon-El before he has a heart attack," Winn told her. Both he and James headed off to join in the search for their Daxamite shooter. Kara stopped at the lab and handed Doctor Milo and Harrison Wells the syringe with the lead poisoning cure in it. They promised to take a look at it and let her know something as soon as they could. She thanked them and then moved into the room where Mon-El's containment room was. She found his pacing the floor. _Surprised he hasn't worn a hole in it_ , a little joke to herself.

"There you are," he heaved a sigh of relief and went up the Plexiglas barrier, putting his palm flat against it. Kara moved up to the barrier and put her hand in the same spot on the other side of the Plexiglas.

"I'm fine. The team went out to look for Ben Hill. That's not his real name though is it?" She asked.

"No and to be honest, I have forgotten it. His face is one that I will never forget though," he admitted. Kara gave him a confused look. While Kryptonians and Daxamites aged slower thanks to the yellow sun, Ben Hill was slightly older than both of them and would still look different in his mug shot from the last time he'd seen him.

"As I told Alex and J'onn, his Uncle Roxxas was killed in a very public manner. Roxxas was holding a rally and his nephew was up on the stage with him. The crowd was whipping up into a fervor and soldiers were sent in to break it up. Suddenly a shot rang out and Roxxas dropped to the ground. He'd been shot through the forehead, his blood got on the younger boy. For a long time that image was burned into my brain. When I got older, I found drinking helped to get rid of the images, even if for a little while. So I started to drink and party and…"

"Run around with girls…" Kara supplied and he nodded.

"Anything to get rid of the images in my head," Mon-El said.

"How did you get rid of the images?" She asked, wishing she could hold him in her arms.

"The destruction of the planet and having an uncertain future kept my mind distracted. I hadn't noticed that they hadn't come back until that moment I was back out in space. Alone and floating, my mind wandered. Something made it pop back into my head," Kara could tell that he had been struggling with this. Still she wondered why he hadn't told her about it. Of course, it was part of his old life and perhaps it was just something he preferred not to bring up. It was something they could worry about later.

"We think we have something," Doctor Milo said as he and Harrison Wells walked into the room.

"What exactly?" Kara asked.

"Well in order to make this work, Mon-El is going to have to exit the containment unit and actually start to have symptoms. Once we inject him, it should work fairly quickly. The question is, does it hold forever or will he need injections on a regular basis?" Wells explained.

"How fast will it work?" Mon-El wanted to know.

"Only way to know is to test it," Milo told him. The Daxamite swallowed hard and then went to the exit of the unit. Kara moved over there and helped him out of the safe haven. Almost immediately, he began suffering the symptoms of the lead attacking his system. Kara grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze while Doctor Milo injected the serum into his weakened skin. Within moments, he stopped convulsing and looked at Kara.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"Pretty good but now what?" Mon-El wondered.

"We wait and be ready to shove you back into the containment unit if this serum doesn't last long," Doctor Milo said.

"I'm going to get back to the lab," Wells told them.

"What if this doesn't work as a permanent thing?" Mon-El was nervous.

"We have another option…" Milo trailed off.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hope you are enjoying the story. :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

"Kiera why do you still look like death warmed over?" Cat Grant asked the next morning after calling her protégé into her office.

"I was working on a follow up to my article," Kara said.

"Good for you. I highly doubt Snapper was up late working on his. Of course Lena Luthor wouldn't give him the time of day," Cat chuckled a little to herself. She and Snapper didn't see eye to eye most of the time and they didn't especially like each other but they didn't need to like each other to respect each other.

"This is true," Kara smiled.

"All right well let me take a look at your article. Talk to James about getting some photos to add," Cat instructed.

"Yes Miss Grant, I'll e-mail it to you," the blonde turned to leave and her boss called out,

"Try to get some sleep tonight."

"Yes Miss Grant," Kara nodded before heading to her desk. She quickly e-mailed the article that she'd worked up to follow the one that James had written for her. Once that was done she left her desk and headed to James' office. The former Daily Planet Photographer was sitting at his desk looking over some stills trying to decide what was going out in the late edition.

"Long night huh?" He asked as Kara entered his office and shut the door.

"Can't imagine yours was any shorter. Despite my outward appearance, I'm actually feeling better, well physically anyway," she admitted.

"Well that's good. Yes last night was a complete bust. Somehow this guy is always a few steps ahead," James frowned.

"Yes well we didn't have a much better evening at headquarters either. The cure that Lena made up lasted about an hour. Doctor Milo and Harrison are running more tests but we might be out of options," Kara heaved a sigh. She didn't tell him that as the cure wore off Mon-El began to vomit uncontrollably and his body felt like it was on fire. The blonde had rushed him back into the containment unit. Luckily, getting him back inside the unit seemed to be the answer but Mon-El was exhausted and the only thing that seemed to help him was her lying next to him. Kara stayed with him all night; lying next to him like before he'd been forced to leave. It was cathartic, even if it was in a Plexiglas box.

When Alex returned to the DEO, she found them sleeping in each other's arms. So instead of waking her sister up, she left a note taped to the Plexiglas window and gave instructions for techs to wake her so she could go to work.

"So that leaves the nuclear option, huh?" James wondered.

"I guess so. Mon-El said that he's willing to be a guinea pig but I just don't know if I can put him through something like what he went through last night. Harrison warned that it could be fatal and that I _know_ I can't live with," Kara sighed.

"Well I guess that's something that you and he need to seriously discuss. In the meantime, why don't you check in with Lena? She probably is worried about you and Mon-El too. I have to admit, I don't know if you should have told her your secret, but I can understand why you did. Maybe it's better to have a Luthor on your side than against you. I watched Lex and Clark go at it. Not good," he shook his head.

"Tell J'onn that would you? I'm still waiting for that shoe to drop," the blonde shuddered.

"Oh that one you're going to have to deal with on your own," James chuckled.

"Thanks," she playfully stuck her tongue out at him. Then suddenly she cocked her head to the side. James knew that look and remained silent.

"Gotta go," she said.

"You think…" he didn't get the words out as the blonde was out of the room "that's a good idea…" He soon heard a sonic boom and knew that it was too late. Kara was gone. He whipped out his cell phone and quickly dialed Alex who shouted to J'onn that Supergirl was out in public. James thought he heard the Martian swear.

"We're on it," was all he heard from Alex before the call ended.

"Be careful Kara," James said to the room.

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

When Kara arrived the fifth floor of a new construction project was engulfed in flames. Construction workers were running away from the scene and the sounds of sirens could be heard in the distance. The firefighters were about two minutes out so she ducked in and called out to see if there was anyone there. Using her super breath could be deadly if anyone got knocked down or had the air sucked out of their lungs.

"I didn't think you'd be so stupid to come by yourself," out of the flames emerged the man who'd been hunting her. It was obvious that he was more than comfortable with his powers. They had developed over the time he'd spent on Earth and that made him dangerous, especially since no one was sure just how different or the same that his powers were to Kara's.

"Well this has nothing to do with the others. You're here for me and I'm here for you," the blonde told him before quickly using her super breath to douse the flames. With the fire out, there were few places to hide, which was good for stalking prey except for the fact that they were both predators.

"Nice trick," Ben Hill smirked.

"You have your own," She tossed back at him. The smirk remained on his face and Kara wondered what was going through his head.

"Supergirl! Are you up there?!" A cry from below on a bullhorn broke the moment. The firefighters had arrived.

"Just in time," it was as if the smirk never disappeared on his face. She watched as he pulled something out of his pocket and that's when she realized it was a detonator. In a split second, she needed to decide – go for the detonator or warn the firefighters and get them out of harm's way. Kara launched from her feet and knocked Hill down; the detonator skittered away across the charred floor and fell through a hole. The blonde hauled back and punched Hill square in the jaw. He brought his fist around and clocked her in the head. They tumbled around on the floor, trading punches.

Below, since they didn't get an answer, the firefighters started to enter the building. They searched every level to make sure all the construction workers were clear and that's when one of them stumbled onto something that didn't belong.

"Clear out! Bomb!" Went over the radio. The firefighters ran for the exits just as Alex and J'onn arrived with a team.

"What's going on?" J'onn asked, after he flashed his fake FBI badge.

"We know Supergirl is in there fighting with someone but there's a bomb on the third floor at one of the columns. I cleared all of my guys out of there," Chief Muldrow explained. _It probably has Kryptonite in it_ , Alex thought before rushing into the building. J'onn quickly followed her – they needed to get Kara out of there but not at their own expense. She was thinking like a sister not as an agent.

Maggie wheeled up with other National City Police officers. She could see the DEO vehicles there but she couldn't see Alex or J'onn or Kara. Chief Muldrow brought her and the others up to speed. Unconsciously, Maggie plays with the ring on her finger. Alex was in there and she needed help. Before she could do anything though, there was a loud crash and then suddenly shouting. No one was sure who it was shouting but it was followed by more crashing. That was all Maggie needed. She rushed into the building. Even if she couldn't diffuse the bomb, she could get people out of there. Moments after Maggie ran into the building, it exploded.

To Be Continued…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _I'm dead. I have to be._ Maggie said to herself as the ringing in her ears persisted. The building had exploded; she wasn't far inside when it happened and now her mind wondered where Alex was and what had happened to the love of her life. Slowly she opened her eyes and was surprised to see a pair looking back at her.

"Kara," she choked out through the dust that was still settling.

"Hey Maggie," the blonde smiled slightly but the police detective would call it a grimace. It was dark but the Kryptonian was only about two feet above her, pieces of building covered her back and arms. Her body was the only thing keeping them from being crushed.

"You ok?" Maggie asked.

"Not exactly," Kara grimaced.

"The bomb was laced," the brunette frowned.

"Yeah it was and I'm pretty sure some of it is lodged in my back," Supergirl admitted and Maggie was beginning to see her muscles rippling under the effects of the alien planet's fragments.

"Can you fly?" Maggie asked.

"I don't think so. It's taking all I have to hold up the building debris," Kara told her.

"Ok, then we need to see if I can get the pieces out of you. I can't lift buildings so…" the police detective pointed out.

"I…" the blonde didn't get a chance to finish the thought as pain rippled through her body. She tried to hold her position as the load she was holding up shifted.

"Hold on, we'll figure this out," Maggie tried to reassure her but the fact of the matter was she had no idea how they were going to get out of this situation. That's when they hear shouting.

"Supergirl! Supergirl!"

"In here!" Kara replies and immediately grits her teeth. She's using everything in her body to keep the debris from crushing them to death. Suddenly large chunks of debris were being flung aside as if they were pieces of foam.

 _Clark_. Kara inwardly sighed; glad to have the help, despite being concerned for her cousin considering the Kryptonite. She felt the load lighten but again when her name was called she noticed it wasn't her cousin.

"Mon-El?" The blonde was sure that the Kryptonite was affecting her mind along with her body.

"I thought it was just me," Maggie spoke up and then the Kryptonian knew she wasn't losing her mind. Kara was about to say something when the last large piece was lifted off of her.

"Oh Rao," it _was_ Mon-El and he was seeing what neither Maggie nor Kara could see. All across Supergirl's back were pieces of Kryptonite embedded in her flesh, one of them was fairly large and he wasn't sure if he should pull it out or not. It seemed to be lodged in her left kidney but there was another piece that seemed really close to her spine.

"I can't move," Kara said, unsure of why that would be now that the pieces of building were off of her. She was stuck in a position that almost made it look like she was ready to do pushups.

"Kara, please hold still. Maggie is that you?" Mon-El asked.

"It's me," she told him.

"Can you climb out? I need your help," he wanted to know. Instead of answering him, she made to climb out of the hole she was in and discovered it much easier than she'd anticipated. Thanks to Kara's quick actions, the police detective only sustained cuts, scrapes, and bruises.

"Oh God," Maggie murmured upon seeing Kara's back.

"Ok can everyone stop calling out to deities? I really hurt and it isn't helping," the blonde said.

"Can you get her back to the DEO?" Maggie asked Mon-El, knowing that only the doctors at headquarters could help them now. She was wishing that J'onn and Alex were here but she had no idea if they'd gotten out of the explosion alive.

"J'onn and Alex got out before the explosion and are coordinating efforts outside. Get J'onn for me and please hurry," Mon-El said. Maggie didn't need to be asked twice and quickly started picking her way through the rubble toward the exit.

"We'll talk about your appearance later but right now I need you to tell me what is wrong," Kara said.

"There's Kryptonite lodged near your spine and I think that's why you can't move. I'm afraid if I try to move you it could make things worse," he admitted.

"Ok is there anything else?" She asked.

"There's a large piece in your kidney but with you in your weakened state, it could be the only thing keeping you from bleeding to death," again he was completely honest.

"Maybe we should wait for help to arrive then," Kara agreed.

To Be Continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

J'onn cursed under his breath as he examined the situation. Luckily, the building debris was shielding them from the public eye but that was only for the moment. They couldn't carry Kara out of the rubble without showing the world that she had a weakness. Alex had called Doctor Milo and showed him the issues in front of them using the video chat on her phone.

"Ok what you're going to need to do is pull out the piece by her spine first. Then slap one of those new bandages on the area. It should infuse her with sunlight and allow you to pull out the large piece in her kidney without blood going everywhere. Then have her get back here as fast as she possibly can. Mon-El won't be able to hold on for too much longer before he starts having problems with…" the doctor didn't get a chance to finish his thought as Mon-El doubled over.

"Shit," Alex cursed.

"The lead poisoning cure is wearing off even faster because of the effort he expended. If you don't get him back to the containment unit immediately, he'll die," Milo told her. J'onn went to reach for the Daxamite when he held up his hand.

"This isn't the lead poisoning cure. It feels entirely different," he managed to get out.

"That's because I infused the cure with the DNA mutation serum. This is your first exposure to Kryptonite. The cure bought you enough time for it to start working," Harrison Wells spoke up.

"We will be talking about this later, gentlemen," J'onn gave them a look.

"Kryptonite sucks," Mon-El said as the Martian moved him away from Kara and the exposed pieces of her former home planet. Alex looked at Maggie who handed her the tweezers from the first aid kit.

"This is going to hurt," Alex said to her sister. Kara only nodded as she could feel her strength being sapped out of her. Carefully, the redhead used the tweezers to grab the piece of Kryptonite lodged near the blonde's spine. Kara bit her tongue as much as she could. Pain was not something she was used to and this almost felt as bad as when Clark was punching her.

"Almost there," Alex promised. Slowly, she was able to remove the piece and Maggie handed her the bandage. Alex pressed it down and she could visibly see her sister relax.

"Don't move until I get the one in your kidney out and then we'll…" Alex was interrupted by the sound of the people who'd gathered outside the building remains cheering.

"Clark," Kara sighed with relief but was then immediately concerned.

"Did you find our Daxamite assassin?" She asked.

"No. Even with his powers, he would have had a hard time getting out of here since you had just let go of him in time to save Maggie," Alex said, using the distraction to pull the large Kryptonite fragment out. It was just as painful as the small fragment but a second sun producing bandage went on and she almost felt like herself. Kara finally up-righted herself and moved a little to see how things felt. She wasn't at one hundred percent but she was markedly better.

"What happened here?" Clark asked as he approached the group, having used his x-ray vision to locate them.

"Nothing good but we'll explain more back at the DEO. Right now Kara needs to make her super exit without any assistance, if that's possible," J'onn said.

"Very possible, thanks to Doctor Alex. Can we get the scene sealed off and then back to headquarters?" Kara wanted to know.

"Already have a team working on it. Maggie can you coordinate with NCPD?" J'onn asked.

"Will do but first," the police detective landed a kiss on her fiancée's lips.

"Incorrigible," Mon-El chuckled.

"I didn't know he knew works like that. Speaking of which…" Clark gave his cousin a look.

"Long story," Kara said, smirking slightly, before the group got to work.

To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Kara was lying on her stomach in the lab as Doctor Milo carefully extracted bits of Kryptonite, metal, and other debris that had been allowed to penetrate her skin thanks to the infused bomb. Despite not feeling one hundred percent himself, Mon-El sat in the chair next to her, letting her squeeze his hand if need be. While she flinched occasionally, she seemed more concerned about him.

"How are you feeling?" She asked, studying his face.

"I guess I'll be better once the Kryptonite is gone. Though Harrison was able to take a blood sample because of it so we'll see what he has to say," Mon-El told her.

"What were you thinking?" The blonde wanted to know.

"Well, first, I didn't know the lead poisoning cure had been laced and second, I could say the same for you," he pointed out.

"I could hear him calling me out. I figured he intended to do something that would get civilians in trouble. I couldn't ignore him," she said.

"You think the building got him?" Mon-El wondered.

"Hard to say. It wouldn't get me but since we don't know how far his powers had progressed, I wouldn't rule him out until we actually have a body," Kara admitted.

"Yeah I was afraid you'd say that," he frowned.

"It looks like I'm all done," Doctor Milo spoke up as he shoved the Kryptonite fragments into a lead box. Both Kara and Mon-El heaved a sigh of relief.

"I feel much better already Doc," the former Daxamite smiled.

"Good. I am sorry though. I didn't realize that you had the decision to become a Kryptonian taken away from you," Milo seemed very upset.

"It was never a decision. If Harrison hadn't have done it that way, I would have asked to have it done. I haven't been a Daxamite in a long time. Feels good to make it permanent," Mon-El smiled before wrapping his arm around Kara's shoulders and pulling her into his side.

"Besides that means I can keep getting this one out of trouble," he winked.

"I think he means into trouble," Kara teased.

"Well that too," Mon-El chuckled before kissing her temple.

"Kara!" Winn came charging into the room, breaking the moment, and practically tackling her to the ground. James wasn't far behind though he managed to stop himself from tackling her. She gave them both a hug.

"Good to see you guys too. Any updates on the situation?" She asked.

"Alex and Maggie are still combing the site with the team and the NCPD but so far no Mr. Hill. Unfortunately, with the blast site littered in Kryptonite, no x-ray vision help," Winn frowned.

"Yes it could be a while before the rubble gets cleared. Does J'onn want me to go down there and help? I mean I made a mess, I should probably be down there trying to clean it up," the blonde said.

"You're staying put. I already sent Clark back to Metropolis. When he heard the explosion, he just rushed over here, without thinking. Since Ben Hill is still possibly on the loose, we can't take any more chances," J'onn walked into the room.

"That's going to be hard. Lena has been blowing up Kara's phone and Miss Grant wants to see her," James told them before handing the blonde her phone. Kara thanked him and quickly started going through her messages. She then placed a phone call to her friend.

"Kara?" The sound of cautious optimism was evident in Lena's voice.

"That's me. Sorry it took so long to call you back," the blonde said.

"Just glad you're all right. Any chance we can talk later?" Lena asked.

"Maybe but first Miss Grant is on a tear and I need to handle it," Kara told her.

"There's a reason you are who you are. Good luck and talk to you soon," with that the call was over and Kara turned to James.

"How bad is Miss Grant?" She asked.

"She practically blew a gasket when you weren't in the office. She's really starting to concern me. I know she was out of the game for a little bit but holy cow," James admitted.

"I have noticed she seems off. I'll get down to the office and handle it. Should I tell her you're getting shots of the explosion scene?" She wanted to know.

"Good call, I better get down there," he nodded.

"Be careful, both of you. Mon-El, I need to speak to you, along with Harrison and Doctor Milo," J'onn said. Everyone could tell that he wasn't in the frame of mind to be letting Kara go out of the office again but he didn't have much choice.

"I haven't been called into the principal's office in a long time," Mon-El swallowed hard.

"This would be a first for me," Milo said. The two followed the Martian out of the lab and down the hall where Harrison was already waiting in the secure conference room.

To Be Continued…


	18. Chapter 18

**_A/N: A shout out to my anonymous reviewer. So glad you liked it. We're nearing the end and some Karamel so please stay tuned!_**

* * *

 **Chapter 18**

Kara rushed through the office, hardly noticing that it was mostly empty. It was almost six o'clock in the afternoon so people would have started to head home anyway but something was obviously amiss when even the top reporters were not at their desks.

"Miss Grant, you…" Kara froze as she looked at her boss and the person standing next to her. He had his arm around her shoulders like they were old friends.

"So glad you could join us Miss Danvers," Ben Hill smirked at her. He'd been hurt in the blast – his face had wounds that looked like they were just scabbing up and his clothes were torn, the tears showing that it was possible he was still bleeding somewhere. It was evident that whatever strength he had once was starting to wane as he leaned on his hostage. Still the handgun that he had pointed at Miss Grant's side told Kara that he wasn't playing any more games.

"Who are you? What do you want?" The blonde played dumb.

"You seem to be the woman to talk to about Supergirl. I think she'll be more than happy to join us if that means saving you and Cat here," Hill told her. Inwardly, Kara heaved a sigh of relief. He didn't seem to know whom he was dealing with.

"I am, so why don't you let Miss Grant go? You don't need her as long as you have me," the blonde suggested.

"Oh I don't think so. The more hostages I have, the better. Now why don't you get in touch with that Kryptonian whore before I'm forced to do something to Cat that you'll regret," he said.

"She doesn't exactly have a phone number. I don't get in touch with her; she gets in touch with me," Kara tried to stall.

"You're trying my patience Miss Danvers," Hill pressed the business end of the gun further into Miss Grant's side.

"Don't let him win Kiera," Cat told her. Hill was beyond angry at that point and he went to pistol-whip Miss Grant when Kara shouted,

"Don't! I'll just call for her! Just let me out onto Miss Grant's balcony!" Hill stopped from hitting Cat and nodded, carefully watching her open the door. The second the door was open, she ran and jumped off the balcony.

"Kiera!" Cat called out, knowing what was coming next, while Hill couldn't believe what he had just witnessed.

"Supergirl had better be quick or your ace reporter just committed suicide," he said, turning his full attention to his hostage.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Supergirl said, standing on the balcony.

"I didn't hear a splat," Hill noted as the blonde moved into the room.

"Lucky for Miss Danvers, I was nearby. She's quite safe which is more than I can say for you," Kara clenched her fists.

"Oh I don't know about that. One more step and I shoot Cat Grant," he said. They were right back to the stalemate that they were in before.

"Afraid to face me Daxamite? Seems like the Queen was the only one with a backbone," the blonde challenged him. He swiveled the gun at her and pointed it at her chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," came a familiar voice from the doorway to Miss Grant's office. There stood J'onn and Mon-El. On her way down the side of the building, Kara had sent an emergency text to the two of them to let them know the situation. Off in the distance, sirens could be heard, Kara estimated they were only a few minutes out.

"The NCPD is on their way. So surrender now or find yourself on the wrong end of my fist," Mon-El challenged.

"So they managed to beat the lead in the atmosphere for the prodigal son. You're a disgrace to your people," Hill spat at him.

"My people are here on Earth and I will do whatever is necessary to protect them," Mon-El remained cool.

"Including the Kryptonian whore? They saw fit to ruin our home planet and you stand with her?" The Daxamite's anger was near its boiling point and because of that he wasn't paying enough attention to the people in the room. Kara punched him in the side of the head and he crumpled to the ground.

"Are you all right Miss Grant?" She asked.

"Better now although you do have some explaining to do," the owner of Cat Co said.

"National Security," J'onn spoke up as he handcuffed Ben Hill and pulled him up off the floor. Mon-El went for his gun and recoiled back a little bit, which Kara noticed.

"Someone call for back up?" Alex asked, standing in the doorway with Maggie and some of the DEO team.

"This guy was trying to hurt Miss Grant," J'onn smiled slightly at them.

"Well then I guess we know what to do with him. Miss Grant, I'll need to take a statement while we secure the crime scene," Maggie walked up to her. Alex bagged the weapon and J'onn carried the unconscious Daxamite to the elevators. There was a waiting DEO vehicle outside the building and they'd get him into a cell that he couldn't break out of. With the buzz of activity in the room and Cat distracted by Maggie, Kara and Mon-El snuck out of the room and headed back to the DEO.

To Be Continued…


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Only one more chapter to go and I'm thinking more of an epilogue. Thanks for reading.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 19**

"I'd say your transformation is complete," Harrison Wells told Mon-El after the former Daxamite arrived back at the DEO. Doctor Milo had pulled him aside while Kara spoke with J'onn on how to handle their new prisoner.

"And it won't go backwards?" Mon-El asked.

"I examined some of the blood from Mr. Hill and his cells were being protected by the build-up of the sun's radiation. It would seem that the years he spent here provided him a barrier against the lead in the atmosphere. Though why he doesn't have the same powers as Kara does still eludes me. Anyway once his skin was damaged in the blast, the lead got in and has started to wreak havoc. He's in the containment unit as we speak," Milo spoke up.

"Ok but that helps me how?" The former Daxamite wanted to know.

"A DNA change is permanent. There isn't any going backwards. Milo mentioned Mr. Hill because basically between the DNA change and the yellow sun, there is no way you'll be worrying about lead, except when you develop x-ray vision," Wells explained. Mon-El heaved a sigh of relief.

"You guys have no idea how good it is to hear that," he said.

"We can guess. Now I really need to be getting back to Earth One," Wells told them.

"I'll find Kara. Thanks again for everything," Mon-El smiled.

"Just promise me we didn't make a mistake. I haven't known Kara that long but I know back on Earth One, there are people who care for her so besides her cousin you'll have them to deal with," Wells gave him a look.

"If J'onn or Alex doesn't get to him first," Milo chuckled.

"I would never hurt her. Besides don't you think Kara would kill me first?" Mon-El asked.

"Oh she would but there'd also be a line around the block to join in," Milo said.

"Good to know I have a vote of confidence from you guys," the younger man swallowed.

"Hey, the only vote you need is hers. She's been through a lot and she obviously cares for you. I know she wouldn't like us sticking up for her but we all see her as part of the family and family looks out for their own," Milo told him. Before Mon-El opened his mouth again, Kara walked into the room.

"Everything ok?" She asked noting the nervous look on her boyfriend's face.

"Yeah. I was just about to find you. Harrison would like to go back to Earth One," he said.

"I kind of figured. We're shipping Ben Hill off to the Phantom Zone. He can't stay here given his condition and he isn't going to tell us if we got all of the Kryptonite or not," Kara shook her head.

"Well until we are sure that we have it all, we'll just have to be careful," Milo smiled at them before turning to Harrison and shaking his hand. Kara then used Cisco's contraption to transport Doctor Wells back to Star Labs. Once that was done, she thanked Doctor Milo and told him to give his wife a hug for her.

"So is everything under control?" Mon-El asked once they were out of the lab and standing back near the main computer screen.

"J'onn says to call it a night. Pretty sure we could all use the sleep," Winn smiled slightly.

"Pretty sure I'd need more than just one night to catch up on the sleep I've been missing," Kara said.

"Hey before you locked psycho in the containment unit, did you snag my stuff?" Mon-El wanted to know.

"Oh that I did. Everything is in this bag. Also, I texted Clark and gave him an update. He says to relax and that he'd call Kara tomorrow," Winn said.

"Sounds good. Ready to go home?" Kara asked.

"Home sounds great," Mon-El smiled.

To Be Continued…


	20. Epilogue

**A/N: A Strong "T" rating for this chapter.**

 **A/N2: We've finally reached the end. I hope you all enjoyed it. I'm debating if I want to write another one, so I'd like your opinion. Thanks again for reading.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Kara walked into the apartment and Mon-El closed the door behind him. Before he knew what was happening, he found himself spun around and with Kara's lips on his. There was no question or movement to stop and the two backed into the apartment while hands roamed and oxygen supply grew short. They collapsed on the couch before coming up for air.

"So you miss me?" Mon-El teased, from his position on top of his girlfriend. For that he got a slap on the arm followed by Kara's hands working their way up under his shirt. Their lips found each other again and this time clothes started to come off as they couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Suddenly Mon-El stopped and Kara gave him a look, unsure of what he was thinking.

"No way are we doing this on the couch, we'll save that for later," he chuckled and scooped Kara up. It earned him another smack on the arm but it was quickly followed by a kiss before he tossed her onto the bed. She laughed as he climbed onto the bed to meet her.

"Still too much clothing," Kara said as she reached for the waistband on his boxer shorts.

"Oh I could say the same to you," Mon-El said, grabbing her hand before kissing it. He then moved back up to her lips while his fingers nimbly unhooked her bra. While he was doing that, Kara got started on his shorts again, which he got up and kicked off while she removed her underwear. With nothing standing in their way, they soon found just how much they had been missing each other.

The next morning, Kara's phone rang and she moaned. There hadn't been much sleep going on and needless to say she was feeling it.

"Hello?" She said groggily.

"J'onn wants to see you guys. Shouldn't you be at work?" Winn asked. Kara looked at the clock and swore.

"Tell J'onn, later. If I don't get into work…" she didn't finish that thought as her phone buzzed again, indicating she had another call. Quickly, she hung up on Winn and answered it.

"Keira," the voice on the other end made her cringe.

"Yes Miss Grant, I'll be there…" she got cut off again.

"You will do no such thing. I'm guessing that Supergirl dropped a present off for you last night," Cat said. Kara was blushing and was glad that her boss couldn't see her.

"Yes Miss Grant," the blonde told her.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow all the earlier," with that the call ended.

"What just happened?" Mon-El, who had woken up in the middle of her phone calls, asked.

"My boss just gave me the day off," she smiled slightly.

"I always liked her," he waggled his eyebrows at Kara as he leaned in towards her.

"Not so fast, J'onn needs us, so anything fun will have to be in the shower," she said.

"Why Miss Danvers, are you suggesting, what I think you're suggesting?" He waggled his eyebrows again.

"Oh? Did I just suggest that?" She smirked as she climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

"I will be right there," Mon-El promised. He climbed out of bed and went into the living room, looking for his bag of personal items. It had ended up under some clothes and he quickly went into it and dug out the necklace that Kara had given him before he left Earth. He smiled and quickly headed back to the bathroom, where Kara had already started the shower.

"What took you so long?" She asked as he climbed in.

"I needed something. Now how long can we take before your sister comes looking for us?" He wanted to know.

"Oh I imagine we have an hour or so," she smirked as she pressed up against him. Mon-El chuckled and reached for the body wash.

"Plenty of time," he said. They were soon lost in one another much like they had been the night before. Until they heard Alex banging her fist on the bathroom door, that is.

 **The End**


End file.
